musical_theatre_agentfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamilton: Character List
This is a list of characters in the musical Hamilton. [[Alexander Hamilton: Character Breakdown|'Alexander Hamilton']] Part - Lead Gender - Male Character Description - An immigrant orphan from the Caribbean, Hamilton is to change America, whether through war or through political means. Hamilton should be a good singer and an even better rapper, but more importantly, a great character actor. Vocal Range - Bass-Baritone Top Note - Ab4 Bottom Note - G2 Dance Requirements - Average [[Aaron Burr: Character Breakdown|'Aaron Burr']] Part - Lead Gender - Male Character Description - An inspirational, sly, intelligent ladies man, Burr starts off as Hamilton’s first friend, but slowly descends into a rivalry with him. Must be a great actor and singer, with enough energy to carry a rap song cleanly. Vocal Range - Bass-Baritone Top Note - A4 Bottom Note - G2 Dance Requirements - Average [[Eliza Hamilton: Character Breakdown|'Eliza Hamilton']] Part - Lead Gender - Female Character Description - The wife of Alexander Hamilton, Eliza is kind and soft-spoken, when the time comes, she will do what she finds necessary to succeed or terminate another person success. Cast a strong actress with a good high voice and a strong singing voice in general. Vocal Range - Soprano Top Note - G5 Bottom Note - Ab3 Dance Requirements - Average [[George Washington: Character Breakdown|'George Washington']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - America’s favorite military general. Washington eights Hamilton in his assent, and later becomes the first President of the United States. Cast a good rapper and a powerful singer, who can command the stage as if he were commanding an army. Vocal Range - Tenor Top Note - Bb4 Bottom Note - C3 Dance Requirements - Average [[Thomas Jefferson/Marquis De Lafayette: Character Breakdown|'Thomas Jefferson/Marquis De Lafayette']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - Double cast. In Act I, this actor must play Marquis De Lafayette, a French commander who is close friends with Hamilton and aids him in the Battle of Yorktown. In Act II, he must play Thomas Jefferson, Hamiltons archrival who forms the democratic republic and works against the Federalist nation. Must be a comedic actor with a smooth, jazzy voice. Make sure he is your absolute best rapper, able to spit out words at a mile a minute. Vocal Range - Baritone Top Note - Ab4 (Full Voiced), F4 (Falsetto) Bottom Note - C3 Dance Requirements - Average [[Angelica Schuyler: Character Breakdown|'Angelica Schuyler']] Part - Supporting Gender - Female Character Description - Eliza’s sister. She is in love with Hamilton, but still approves of Eliza and Hamilton’s marriage. Must be a strong singer, with more belt than soprano, and a skilled rapper, but also very good at conveying emotion through song. Vocal Range - Mezzo-Soprano Top Note - Eb5 Bottom Note - G3 Dance Requirements - Average [[John Laurens/Philip Hamilton: Character Breakdown|'John Laurens/Philip Hamilton']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - Double cast. In Act I, this actor must play John Laurens, Hamilton’s dearest friend who must part with him to fight in south Carolina, where he tragically dies. In Act II, he must play Philip Hamilton, the son of Alexander and Eliza, who takes after his father, so much so that he dies in a tool protecting his father’s honor. This actor must be able to do it all; sing low, high, and falsetto, rap smoothly, dance, and be a good enough actor to play a soldier, a seven-year-old, and the same seven-year-old twelve years later, as well as die onstage. Vocal Range - Tenor Top Note - Ab4 (Full Voiced and Falsetto) Bottom Note - C3 Dance Requirements - Skilled [[James Madison/Hercules Mulligan: Character Breakdown|'James Madison/Hercules Mulligan']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - Double cast. In Act I, this actor must play Hercules Mulligan, the enthusiastic and violent solider friend of Alexander Hamilton who spies on the British army in Yorktown. In Act II, he must play James Madison, the best friend of Thomas Jefferson who shares all of his stage time with Jefferson. Needn’t be the best singer, but must be a great rapper who can keep going without pause. Vocal Range - Baritone Top Note - F#4 (Full Voiced), F4 (Falsetto) Bottom Note - Bb2 Dance Requirements - Average [[Maria Reynolds/Peggy Schuyler: Character Breakdown|'Maria Reynolds/Peggy Schuyler']] Part - Supporting Gender - Female Character Description - Double cast. In Act I, she must play Peggy Schuyler, who does nothing but walk beside them and sing a few solos. In Act II, she must play Maria Reynolds, a seductive ho who tricks Hamilton into having an affair with her. Must be a skilled singer who can properly belt out a high note, and must be willing to make bold choices with her body movement. Can also be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - Mezzo-Soprano Top Note - Eb5 Bottom Note - G3 Dance Requirements - Average [[Charles Lee: Character Breakdown|'Charles Lee']] Part - Lead Gender - Male Character Description - A soldier who is promoted to general. He is a coward who, when deserted, throws Washington under the bus, getting himself into a duel with Laurens, which results in him being shot. Lee has a rather hard duet portion with Washington, which should be kept in mind during casting, and he should also be a generally good rapper. Can be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - Baritone Top Note - Ab4 Bottom Note - C4 Dance Requirements - Average [[Philip Schuyler/James Reynolds/Doctor: Character Breakdown|'Philip Schuyler/James Reynolds/Doctor']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - Triple cast. In Act I, this actor must play Philip Schuyler, Eliza’s father who gives Alexander his blessing. In the first half of Act II, he must play James Reynolds, Maria’s husband who blackmails Hamilton into paying him for the affairs with his wife. In the second half of Act II, he must also play the doctor who talks to Hamilton before allowing him to see his dying son Philip. These characters don’t sing, so select an actor who can rap smoothly. Can also be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - Spoken Top Note - N/A Bottom Note - N/A Dance Requirements - None [[George Eacker: Character Breakdown|'George Eacker']] Part - Supporting Gender - Male Character Description - An arrogant man who stands against Hamilton. He is challenged to a duel by Philip, but pulls an illegal move and ends up killing his opponent. This character has no singing lines and only a few lines of rap, so cast a good character actor above all. Can be used as an ensemble membe. Vocal Range - Spoken Top Note - N/A Bottom Note - N/A Dance Requirements - None [[King George III: Character Breakdown|'King George III']] Part - Featured Gender - Male Character Description - The insane monarch who rules over Britain King George literally does nothing onstage except sing and dance. Nevertheless, try to cast a good actor who can portray an emotionalply unstable man. Should have a strong baritone voice, as well as a spark of tenor and a great falsetto. While George stands completely still during his songs, he also has a dance break all to himself in The Reynolds Pamphlet, so cast a trained dancer as well. Can be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - High Baritone Top Note - G4 (Full Voiced), C5 (Falsetto) Bottom Note - D3 Dance Requirements - Skilled [[Samuel Seabury: Character Breakdown|'Samuel Seabury']] Part - Featured Gender - Male Character Description - A political rival of Hamilton. The two of them get into a debate in congress. Cast someone who can portray a snotty old British guy, but more importantly, a powerful singer. Can be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - High Baritone Top Note - Ab4 Bottom Note - B2 Dance Requirements - None [[Martha: Character Breakdown|'Martha']] Part - Featured Gender - Female Character Description - A schoolgirl who flirts with Philip. She has one line of rapping, but nothing else. Can be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - Spoken Top Note - N/A Bottom Note - N/A Dance Requirements - None [[Dolly: Character Breakdown|'Dolly']] Part - Featured Gender - Female Character Description - A schoolgirl who flirts with Philip. She has one line, but nothing else. Can be used as an ensemble member. Vocal Range - Spoken Top Note - N/A Bottom Note - N/A Dance Requirements - None Male Ensemble Part - Featured Gender - Male Character Description - Consists of soldiers on both sides, members of congress, King George’s informant, a stage actor during Philip and Eacker’s pre-duel confrontation, and voters. Several of them have non-singing (rapping or sprechstimme) solos. Vocal Range - Various Top Note - Determined Bottom Note - Determined Dance Requirements - Skilled Female Ensemble Part - Featured Gender - Female Character Description - Consists of soldiers on both sides, members of congress, a stage actress during Philip and Eacker’s pre-duel confrontation, and voters. Several of them have non-singing (rapping or sprechstimme) solos. Vocal Range - Various Top Note - Determined Bottom Note - Determined Dance Requirements - Skilled Category:Hamilton Category:Character Lists